


Fly on the Wall

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard makes a surprising discovery while going through the recordings from Kate's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alidiabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/gifts).



**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** S01E07 Truth or Dare  
 **Pairings:** Colette/Kate  


Richard sat back in his chair and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He took off his glasses and started the recording, reclining as he took a sip of his drink.

He didn’t feel at all guilty about bugging Kate Cameron’s apartment. They needed to keep a tight leash on her, something they had neglected to do with her predecessor. And look where that had gotten them. No, the CIA wasn’t about to take any risks with their newest asset.

Kate’s voice filled the room as she sang along to the record playing, making him shake his head. It was hard not teasing her about that habit but as she had never done it in front of him, he could not let her know that he was aware of her rather bad singing. If he did, she’d knew something was up, and they couldn’t lose her, they needed her.

There was a knock on the door, a rhythm Richard recognized. He took another sip of his drink, writing down another visit by the French stewardess. He hadn’t been aware of how close the two women actually wear, it was something that Kate hid well. Which had surprised him. The woman was a terrible liar and an open book, really, but the depth of her friendship with Colette Valois had surprised him.

The women greeted each other and Kate offered a drink, but this time, Valois declined. It made Richard perk up. It was an uncharacteristic departure of their usual interactions, and he was supposed to recognize those. Then again, they were women, it was probably boy trouble. Or the French stewardess had already had a few drinks, he couldn’t really tell because she kept her voice down and he had to strain to understand her.

“Are you sure?” Kate’s voice came from the recorder. “I have French wine that’s supposed to be-”

“I’m more interested in something American.” Colette cut her off. Richard frowned in confusion, writing down ‘American?’ on his notepad and circling it, his mind already trying to figure out if they had suddenly started speaking in some code when a sound he was all too used to filled the room. He had listened to enough of those kind of recordings to know when what had been caught was not static noise but actually the sounds of kissing. The CIA agent stared at the recorder. Had he missed Valois bringing someone with her?

“Colette…” Kate’s breathy voice cut through the noise and he heard rustling as his eyes widened.

“ _Oui_?”

“Nothing.” the American said and the sound of a zipper came onto the recording, followed by a giggle and the French remark that they would be much more comfortable in the bedroom.

The CIA agent paused the record and scrambled to find the one made in Kate’s bedroom, his heart beating fast. Oh God, this was almost too good to be true. Kate Cameron and Colette Valois having an affair gave them leverage should the redhead decide to suddenly get enough of her job, and in the unlikely event that they would need Valois’s help with something. It was good to be able to provide some _initiative_.

He skipped forward, trying to guess when it would hit the moment he had paused the other recording. When he pressed play again, there was some static white noise before he heard the sound of heels clicking on hardwood. Or rather, stumbling, another giggle, this time turning into an appreciative moan. A grin slowly formed on his face as he took another sip of his drink.

My, he would have never guessed the little redhead had such an impressive vocabulary, he thought as the recording continued. Too bad his French wasn’t good enough to understand everything Valois was saying, but judging from Kate’s responses, it wasn’t something that had been taught in Sunday school.

The CIA agent grinned to smiled to himself as he leaned back in his chair. Oh, it was going to be hard to keep from making a remark about this discovery the next time he saw the redhead.  


_fin_


End file.
